


When Worlds Collide

by Ellynndaria



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynndaria/pseuds/Ellynndaria
Summary: Ryder and Gil meet Reyes at Tartarus





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> While, I wouldn't call this a ME:A AU, it is an AU of sorts to me.  
> More notes at end.

Douglas always loved bringing Gil to Kadara. Not because he particularly felt it safe for him and thus never let the man out of his sight if he could help it, but because it was an active port that got his man lit up like a kid in a candy store talking about the mechanical workings of all the shuttles overhead.  
  
Today's visit served dual purpose though. Reyes had invited them for a drink, saying he wanted them to meet someone. Douglas didn't see the harm. He also didn't see the why, but after helping Vidal secure Kadara, they definitely stayed on friendly terms. One could says friends, Ryder actually trusting him more than some of the fools still running the show on the Nexus.  
  
So they headed over to Tartarus. It wasn’t the first time he had brought Gil with him, and they were taking bets about the who they were about to meet. Gil laughed when Douglas agreed he was not quite ready to meet another angaran pirate. They were still trying to get over the last one Liam introduced him to. Douglas didn't say, but he doubted it had much to do with business, or there wouldn’t have been an invite for the plus one.  
  
No matter their guess they couldn’t have be prepared for the slight redhead that was reclined in the cushions of Reyes’ room. His hair stood up all over, this weird mix of planned that way and a suspected roll around prior to the meeting. Vibrant emerald color eyes watched them enter, set off by flawless pale skin. He wore a set of initiative sweats, somehow making them look effortlessly adorable, but possibly choosing comfort over fashion for lack of options in their new galaxy.  
  
They stopped shy of the new man, neither previous occupant standing to greet them but they did sit forward. “Ryder, good of you to stop by, and with you friend." Vidal presented the redhead with his hand. "This is Thomas. He asked to meet you, and while you could have said no, I could not.”  
  
Thomas smirked, leaning closer to rub his shoulder against Reyes before extending his hand, palm more down than a regular handshake would usually entail as if he was used to some other form of greeting.  
  
Douglas gave it a slight squeeze. “Pleasure.”  
  
Thomas said, “I feel as if I know you. As if we have met somewhere before.”  
  
Gil piped up, “Well, the Angara certainly raise a lot of questions in that regard.”  
  
Douglas smiled at his man. “They definitely do. May I introduce Gil Brodie as well?” Douglas’ hand settled across the small of Gil’s back, willing the feeling of familiarity to banish with the feel of something that was real.  
  
Gil didn’t seem to notice the difference in the small offered hand, and when he shook it as he normally would, the tiny man almost seemed jostled by the greeting.  
  
Thomas smiled anyway. “Mr. Brodie.”  
  
“Oh no, Mr. Brodie was my father, so definitely just Gil.”  
  
Thomas nodded in understanding. “I hear you are an outstanding card player, Gil. I never quite got the knack for it myself. Too emotional.”  
  
“Then, we’ll have to play sometime, even out the score in this foursome.”  
  
Thomas chuckled. “Are you that easy to read, Pathfinder Ryder?”  
  
“Douglas,” Ryder corrected, “And he seems to think so.”  
  
Reyes said, “I did not find him so clear, darling, but perhaps I was just being overly cautious.”  
  
Darling? Douglas looked over the new man again, as Gil seemed to as well. Ignoring the petname, Ryder said, “As one should be when one plans to depose a seated power.”  
  
Thomas agreed, “Quite. I cannot tell you how upset I would have been if only to wake up and find him gone. So you have my complete thanks.”  
  
“None required. Sloane and I never did see eye to eye.”  
  
“Was that the only reason, Douglas?” Thomas smirked again, a knowing expression settling in his features as he leaned for a glass seated upon the table. “I hear you were interested in my man.”  
  
Douglas fingers flexed into the small of Gil’s back, agreeing that too emotional might be correct. How was he to know about Reyes' attachments? It wasn’t as if he was informed, but they had clearly moved past it. “Was. He is an interesting man.”  
  
Reyes smirked himself when Ryder looked at him, but Gil seemed unperturbed, saying, “My guy does love to flirt.”  
  
Right, time to change the subject. Douglas asked, “Is that an actual wine glass? I can’t believe it survived the trip.”  
  
Thomas turned the stem in his fingers before sipping the beverage, a bright purple most humans would be unused to seeing in such a container, but times changed. “Yes. When one can bring precious little, they tend to treat them as… precious.” Thomas shrugged. “Perhaps I will go in the business to recreate them. Plenty of sand to be had. Shall you join us in a drink?”  
  
They couple was finally offered a place to sit as Vidal poured himself and Ryder a whiskey. Douglas wondered if he had just passed some test as they sat down.  
  
Gil chuckled, reveling in his choice of beverage for the moment: water. “I actually take a small amount of pride in the water we ran around securing for everybody.”  
  
Thomas sighed, “I missed so much, but I will try to look at it as extra beauty sleep. Just the thought of Reyes, running around in all that is giving me gray hair and wrinkles.” Reyes kissed the small hand, agreeing that he always felt better knowing he was somewhat safe, Nexus or no.  
  
While Douglas couldn’t guess the man's age, he looked far from either of those things. “I take it you two met before then.”  
  
Thomas nodded. “Oh yes. I would have gone anywhere for him.” The little man seemingly proved it, but Douglas guessed so had he, packing up and leaving everything for his family. Thomas asked, “Is it not the same for the two of you?”  
  
The question took him by surprise, and Gil seemed to feel the same when they looked at each other. Douglas responded, “Uh. Well, I think I say for just about everyone here while I would not relish the idea of jumping galaxies again, I would.” Douglas gave Gil’s thigh a tiny squeeze.  
  
Gil chuckled, “I know I brought it up before, but now that you turned things around, I will not be asking that again.”  
  
Douglas smiled at him, chuckling lightly before leaning over and giving him a small kiss.  
  
Thomas was studying them still when Ryder turned his attention back to the man asking all the questions. Thomas said, “Then you know what I mean.”  
  
Douglas cleared his throat leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “Look, I didn’t know about you and Reyes, so I’m sorry if I have offended you.”  
  
Thomas actually laughed, a lyrical little sound of mirth. “Douglas, I assure you, that is not what this is about. I have been known to share.”  
  
Gil looked at all of them in turn, but Douglas closed that thought fast. “Well, you didn’t this time, so… And now that I know, I will be sure to keep that to myself.” Besides, he was with Gil now, he didn’t tend to try to have anything taken the wrong way. He might use an advantage to win, but he sure as hell didn’t fuck around on the man he loved.  
  
Thomas raised an eyebrow, watching Gil be far more interested in the explanation than his side of the couch. “Fair enough; apology accepted although not required.” He took a sip of his drink, slipping underneath the arm Reyes draped across his shoulders.  
  
Douglas sat up again, watching the other two men. That actually sounded like Thomas knew they did not sleep together. Of course, it also sounded like he knew it might have been possible if they hadn’t been hiding out on a roof. Douglas cleared his throat, slamming the rest of his drink in a single swallow. “Sorry. SAM just alerted me I am needed elsewhere.” _Shut Up, SAM._ “A shame to cut this short.”  
  
He stood up, and Gil rose slowly with him. Thomas frowned, the expression coming off more of a pout even of not intentional. “That is a shame. You must come around again. Perhaps Gil can give us some pointers.”  
  
“Sure. Sure” Douglas would agree to anything right now if they got out of there this minute. They said goodbye, and Douglas guided Gil back out of the nightclub.  
  
Gil chuckled, “I thought I would see your famous dancing. Might of had to liquor you up, but I was willing.”  
  
Douglas let out a breath he apparently been holding since their escape, slowing Gil to stop beside him near a rail by the docks thankfully now devoid of heads. “Look. I need to tell you something.”  
  
Gil shuffled awkwardly, dread etching his features. “Alright.”  
  
Douglas looked at his and sighed. “I kissed Reyes. Twice, actually. The first time was a cover… Sort of.’ Douglas raked his hand through his short hair. “I wanted to obviously but… anyway, that's what he thought. So, we did it again.” Gil was staring at him, and Douglas didn’t like the look this news was causing. “It was before. Before we were together. Before you kissed me. Everything! Well, not the flirting of course.”  
  
Douglas' nerves was devolving into rambling, and Gil studied him, recognizing that pattern. “Wait… Is that it? That’s all you wanted to tell me?”  
  
“Yes. We said we would tell each other everything, but that’s not how I wanted you to find out.”  
  
“When were you going to tell me?”  
  
“I don’t know. Later? With a joke when you were trying to needle me about how charming he is.”  
  
“So… Why now?”  
  
“I didn’t want Thomas telling you, hinting about sharing and rousing your suspicions about other things.”  
  
Gil cleared his throat. “Ryder.” He paused a moment before going on, “I don't think that’s why they brought up sharing.” There was a moment of confusion before those blue eyes seemed to get the hint and dark eyebrows shot upward. Gil laughed, adding, “You were too busy daydreaming about kissing Reyes, you totally missed it.”  
  
“I-” Okay, so he was thinking about. “Well, it’s not how you are making it sound.”  
  
Gil grabbed his hand, chuckling all the while, and they started the walk to their bed. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My OCs Thomas and Douglas are together in other universes, and I do tend to bring them together in all my stories even if they are just checking out who the current flame is. So when Douglas romanced Gil and Thomas romanced Reyes, I did think what if Thomas wasn't pathfinder but something else in the Initiative which would make far more sense for him. Thus the idea of them meeting once more.


End file.
